imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Might
Might is a roleplaying game defined by its mechanics and lore, extensively created through its continuation. The game is based on a semi-medieval fantasy, where firearms aren't quite exactly in production. Plot The monarch of the land Akraxia, has absolute power over anything, and is unpopular, and unjust. As the mad king rampages through his realm, a group of individuals will have to rise above him and overthrow his government, but not everyone as good intentions... Characters The player doesn't choose from classes, but needs to fill in a certain chart. Character Name: Gender: Age: Affiliation: Equipment: (no more than 7 items) Skills: (no more than 5 major skills) Background: WARRIOR SORCERER MONK KNIGHT SCOUT (the attribute cap is fixed at 300 points - the points given range from 1 to 99) The characters will then be verified and approved by the Game Master for their adventure to take place. You are also given three foci that you can use during dice rolls to help you in risky moments, and very perk-specific situations. You can also choose two main classes, which will serve as a base and give you access to exclusive items and skills; as well as 10 more points on each of the two classes, or you can choose to have only one main, which gives you the ability to get a whole new focus based in your main perk class, and 30 attribute points on said class. Example Items In your equipment, chances are that you are going to need much more than a few weapons, potions, and armor pieces to thrive and survive. In reality, you can run straight at an army and win a battle, you will die. The three most important things are your coordination, your strategy, and your surroundings. In this case, you need good equipment. Here are some items that you can choose and that could benefit your adventure, and life expectancy. *'Map: '''Climatic, Commercial, Physical, Political, Topographical, Atlas, Pictorial: those are all types of map you would possibly want to get, but as far as I can count, I see seven different maps. Do the right choice, or you will be on the battlefield with paper over your head and limbs, before they are driven away from you by the Mad King. *'Charm: Warrior, Sorcerer, Monk, Knight and Scout: The five perk classes can be enhanced by using this charm, its power depending on yours, and it strongly affecting your dice rolls. You may be a good warrior, but if your luck falls apart as a knight, then you shan't last very much long than your paper-armored companion. *'Robes: '''These are mostly useful to mages and monks. The robes take up two inventory slots, unlike armor pieces, yet it allows greater focus and magical capabilities, boosting the Sorcerer's Perks. *'Armor: 'Can be useful to anybody. There are 7 distinct basic armor pieces: The helm, breastplate, pauldrons, gauntlets, tassets, grieves, and cuisses. They only take one inventory slot each, and can be reduced to .5 inventory slot each with a sufficent level of Warrior perks. Knights though, after a certain level can access better armor pieces: The visor, gorget, couters, poleyns, mail, braces, and sabbatons. As a lower-level Knight, it would be clever to protect the least possible and gain more foci to use risky situations to your leveling advantage. As a Warrior, tanking with the seven armor pieces at the beginning could be a good idea, if coupled with a sufficent Unarmed perk level, which is characteristic of Monks. Though, the Warrior's weakness would be his stamina. *'Blades: 'Two-handed swords are weapons reserved to Knight-based players, for their symbolic is respected throughout Akraxia, and must be beared by the worthy only. There is an entire quest line for any player to become a Knight and own their special sword, though for starters, One-handed swords, daggers, bayonets, knives and other blades can be chosen by anyone. Sorcerer specialized in Alteration can enchant weapons, and those specialized in Invocation can bless them, or use them for religious purposes. *'Staves: '''Magical staves are weapons for Sorcerers, but there are also unenchanted combat staves, which can be chosen at the beginning of the game and are great weapons for Monks, or Scouts. Example Character Character Name: Johnny Knoxville Gender: Male Age: 37 and a quarter point five Affiliation: Jaggass Equipment: Tassets, Gorget, Dagger, Charm of the Scout, Charm of the Warrior. Skills: Numb (Resistance to Pain,) Berserker (2x Attack, 2x Armor,) Driving a Porsche at full speed on an highway (80/100 chance of dying) Background: "oi, am juni nocksvil" '''WARRIOR (MAIN) SORCERER MONK KNIGHT SCOUT (MAIN) |-|Disclaimer=The inventory is confidential information for the player of the character only. Any infraction to the rule can be punished by a change of difficulty so unpleasant that there would be no more interest in playing. In this case, this is an example, which everyone can feel free to check. |-|Equipment= |-|Stats= Levels Level I Level one will be different for everyone, each player will have their own adventure, until the point where they meet each other, and become a team. It is possible, at this point, to either secede from the team and still be part of a different adventure, but you won't access Level II, and will hardly have to reach Level III. Level II Level two will be organized in order for the new team to interact with each other, as for those who chose to not be part of it, their adventure will be another section of Level I. Level III Level three comes if and after the government of the Mad King is overthrown. The team, or teams, have choices to take. They can disband, fight each other, or reveal their true interests, because not everyone has good intentions. Mechanics During each turn, players can specify their actions, speech or interactions with the environment. In the first level, the turns will take place in the comments' section of this very page; in the second level, a forum thread will be organized for each team, or the one team. The others' will stay on the comment section. During the third level; the teams still get to use the threads, and those who secede will have a new adventure in the comments' section. All interactions will be decided by the GM, and if there is a possible conflict, the GM will roll a dice following the players' statistics to finalize the actions committed by the player, and the consequences of it. When it comes to inventory, though, you will only have room for 9 objects. The 7 that are part of your equipment, and two extra slots. By having a better level, you will gain more slots, and less encumbrance from your items. You can check your inventory at any time in your menu, which is located on your comment chain after you join the game. The leveling system works in fonction of the usage of your abilities. The more experience you get, the better your level will be. There is no set level, only caps after which you get rewards, such as inventory slots, perk points, skills, upgrades, and stronger foci. The crafting system can help bypass the leveling, if consequent enough. It allows to create weapons, armor, upgrades and artifacts, that can add a percentage of efficiency to a tool, of damage and enchantment to a weapon or armor, and more focus on objects. A surrerogatory crafting percentage is added to Monk-based characters, making it a much more balanced class. The other mechanics will be burrowed from Battle Age: A Rising Evil in order to keep a familiar vibe to the RPG. But from now on, the rest is up to you. Category:RPG Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy RPG Category:Active RPG